


[授權翻譯]Anti-Hero Worship/反英雄崇拜

by DisorderedFlame



Series: [授權翻譯]Oh,Captain,my Captain./哦，上尉，我的上尉。 [2]
Category: Captain Britain and MI: 13, Excalibur (Comic), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorderedFlame/pseuds/DisorderedFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braddock,Wisdom,床,又一次。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授權翻譯]Anti-Hero Worship/反英雄崇拜

**Author's Note:**

大多數小男孩都想在長大后變得跟他們的英雄一樣。

Peter Wisdom想知道他們之中有多少最後變成了想被他們崇拜的英雄操的小男孩。

Pete從沒有崇拜過英雄，但他剛剛被其中一個上了。這個國家的英雄、也算是了。

這些愚蠢的想法在他悠閒地吸吮著一根香煙的時候一個接一個地閃現。而Braddock在他旁邊，睡得很淺。

考慮到Braddock的肩膀是那麼寬、這張床並沒有大到可以同時容納他們兩個人的程度。Pete光是挪動了一下就痛得齜牙咧嘴。上帝啊，他都筋疲力盡有好一陣子了。他低頭看著表情溫和又平靜的Braddock。他看上去年輕、並且確實漂亮。這讓他想起那個叫Guthrie的、長得好看到簡直荒謬的小夥子。美國夢的化身。

他結束了在香煙面前的一點放縱、躺下小睡片刻。

Braddock在他醒來的時候已經準備好再來一次了，粗壯的陰莖在雙腿間突出著。Pete作出了些抗議，他想再睡一會兒。然而、Braddock是那麼鍥而不捨又善於勸誘。他把手指推進了Pete的髮間、施加了些少拉扯的力度。Pete咕噥著，皺了皺眉頭。Braddock咧著嘴笑了起來。

他們交換大量的親吻。Braddock看上去已經全身心投入了這一次綿長的接吻中。Pete倒是沒在抱怨、他自從感到老二一緊之後就失去耐性了。

“快點，Braddock.”

在Braddock沿著他的身體滑下之前給了他另一個笑容作為回報。這次輪到Pete揚起嘴角。聰明的男孩、還知道遵醫囑來個口活。

他在Braddock的嘴貼到身上的瞬間眼冒金星，他想看到那顆金色的腦袋伏在他兩腿之間已經很久了。Braddock顯然對此甘之如飴—— _天哪他剛剛發出的聲音_ ——Pete是無法對此無動於衷的。

這看上去是挺公平的，Braddock在讓他幾近崩潰之後就把他翻了過來，腹部緊貼床榻。他本沒有想過讓他在今夜再來一次的，只是突然間這又顯得那麼難以抗拒。

Pete以為自己知道他將泥足深陷，但他真的對此束手無策。

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished :3
> 
> Translating is a difficult job but I enjoy it so much. Again, the story is awesooooooome! 
> 
> Would like to write some postscript to the author but pls give me a little more time.
> 
> Thanks for Masaki Kei beta for me :D
> 
> And, also, thank you for reading this.
> 
> \------------------------------  
> 終於是完成了（。
> 
> 翻譯真是苦活兒……不過痛並快樂著。原文實在太棒啦！一定要看哦！
> 
> 之後會寫一些後記並給作者看不過我還沒寫好（會努力
> 
> 再次感謝阿景的Beta！以及也要感謝閱讀到這裡的您。


End file.
